DaScott's Monster Deathmatch
' DaScott's Monster Deathmatch ' is a modification for Quake made by DaScott. This modification is relatively similar to Morph, allowing the player the ability to play as a Monster. Unlike the aforementioned modification however, the user has no control over the Monster they become, making Deathmatch more randomized. Every time the player spawns, they switch Monsters, but are more likely to be a weaker opponent than a stronger one. A message is displayed to state what Monster the player is on every respawn. DaScott's Monster Deathmatch also uses the player bounding box instead of switching to a Monster one, meaning that each type is able to navigate the levels like they are a player. Note some Monsters (such as the Ogre) cannot trigger Shootable Walls or Shootable Buttons however, plus have more of a blind spot in regards to some attacks if on a higher plane than their opponent. This means while being able to do most mechanics, they can be limited in their abilities on Single Player levels depending on the Monster the player spawns as. The Spawn, Zombie, Shambler, and Rottweiler were not included in the modification, leaving the file in perpetual beta. Unlike Ranger, Monsters do not need to worry about Weapons or Ammo, they have indefinite resources. This means neither spawn in Deathmatch maps. The player's maximum level of health is based on the health value of the Monster. Attack damage is also based on what the Monster would normally do. Remaining true to the original Monsters, the player can be stunned by attacks if the regular Monster would be stunned. If Monsters have two attacks, they appear to hold an Axe and predominantly use their melee attack. This is double the range of Ranger's attacks. Note also the projectiles move faster than those of normal Monsters for balancing purposes. Impulse 20 can be used for a secondary attack, this is needed for the fireballs for the Death Knight and grenades of the Ogre. The Scrag and Death Knight have unlimited breath under the Water. While Armor is included, only Knights, Death Knights, Grunts, and Enforcers can wear them. Death Knights cannot use Health, while the other three can. Note Powerups still work. Due to a bug with spawning, the player must first jump with the Scrag in order to properly control its flight. New Obituaries Killing Another * "Player" got a mouth full of "Attacker"'s load - Grunt * "Player" took "Attacker"'s 4 feet of steel - Knight * "Player" was blasted by "Attacker" the enforcer - Enforcer * "Player" was ventilated by "Attacker"'s bolts - Scrag * "Player" was maimed by "Attacker"'s buzzsaw - Ogre * "Player" lost his soul to "Attacker" the Unholy - Death Knight * "Player" took "Attacker"'s horns in the gut - Fiend * "Player" ate "Attacker"'s homing death - Vore Gibbing * "Player" was gibbed by "Attacker"'s boomstick - Grunt * "Player" was gibbed by "Attacker"'s can opener - Knight * "Player" was gibbed by "Attacker"'s boomstick - Enforcer * "Player" was gibbed by "Attacker"'s magic fire - Scrag * "Player" was gibbed by "Attacker"'s buzzsaw - Ogre * "Player" was gibbed by "Attacker"'s steak knife - Death Knight * "Player" was gibbed by "Attacker"'s claws - Fiend * "Player" was gibbed by "Attacker"'s seeker - Vore Suicide * "Player" shoots himself in the foot - Grunt * "Player" falls on his sword. - Knight * "Player" blows his head off. - Enforcer * "Player" has cast his final spell - Scrag * "Player" eats his own grenade - Ogre * "Player" falls on his blade. - Death Knight * "Player" bashed his head in. - Fiend * "Player" blew himself up. - Vore __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake monster deathmatch